


the Fates

by BTS_215



Series: I accidentally started a cult [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fate, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Sam and Dean come into town for a new hunt. Of course, like usual, things don't really do as planned.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: I accidentally started a cult [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065572





	the Fates

I walked into the diner and saw the two men sitting together. They are exactly who I am looking for, well at least one of them is. I made my way over to them and smiled softly.

They looked at me with a questioning gaze. I leaned over to the one I wanted and softly spoke.

“ You seem a little out of place with your innocent friend over there. Want to come with me to a, much more exciting place?”

He looked at me raising a brow before a smirk graced his features. He stood and walked with me as we left. The other one quickly followed behind calling for him as I smiled looking back at him.

“ Dean is going out with me tonight.”

He stopped and watched as Dean let me drag him to the place. We entered the club, the one full of the very things him and Sam hunt. Well he doesn’t need to know any of that, not right now. 

I ordered us drinks as he took a seat with me.

“ So, Dean, what brought you to town?”

“ What?”

“ Well, we get enough people strolling through that it gets easy to know that the confused looks are the newcomers.”

“ Oh, It’s just a job.”

“ what do you do?”

He looked ready to reply before shaking his head.

“ Why don’t we start talking about you?”

“ Oh, well My name is Corvus Caeruleum, I have lived in this town for about 5 or 6 years now. And I like to have fun.”

He nodded his head, i could see he caught my innuendo and his eyes filing with lust.

“So, top or bottom?”

He seemed surprised by the question before he answered, almost reluctantly. 

“ B-bottom.”

I nodded my head smiling a bit before taking a sip of my drink. I watched others come up, they nearly got him but I easily kept him with me.

“ Come on, She was hot.”

“ No, she’s not.”

“ What?”

I sighed softly and leaned into him taking in his scent. 

“ C’mon Dean, you should have realized by now.”

He raised a brow and I quickly leaned in giving him the vision, he blinked staring at everybody, the humans still looked human, but he could see the creatures true form. 

He quickly stood and stared at me with wide eyes.

“ h-how did you?”

“ Well, I’m not human per say, but I’m not really anything.”

“ What did you do to me?”

“ I just opened your eyes.”

“ What?!”

“ You can see them, some of them have never committed a crime, some of them ask for consent, and a few of them actually do damage.”

He left running out of the diner and I followed after quickly,

“ D-dean!”

“ Do not follow me!”

“ Dean!”

He was running away from me, I screamed for him as he continued, not letting me get any closer to him. I sighed before appearing with him, he jumped staring at me with wide eyes. There wasn’t anybody else around and he took out his gun. Pointing it at me as I raised a brow.

“ What are you doing?”

“ You are a demon!”

He shot me and I screamed in pain, fuck this really hurts. I growled lowly as i watched the blood pool from the wound.

“ You’re such a dick. Why’d you shoot me?”

He blinked staring at me.

“ You’re bleeding.”

“ Of course I am!”

“ how are you bleeding?!”

Shaking my head I took a step closer to him. 

“ Well, won’t you just have to find out?”

“ This is a normal bullet though…”

I shook my head taking another step closer.

“ I am not really anything. I can open your eyes to the sight, I can let you hear, i guess I'm somewhat of a gatekeeper. I keep things regulated. “

He raised a brow as I smiled taking the bullet out as the gunpowder was put back inside. I handed him the now clean bullet as the wound reverted to its original state. 

“ W-why..”

“ When the seals broke i was asked to come down here. To keep some order. Those like me are like elementals, we keep the order of life.”

He raised a brow in question as I sighed.

“ I am like Fate, but I am different from her. I ensure that the world is in order, breaking that order, like opening the seals that hold Lucifer in his cage, will force me to fix it. Humans and nonhumans live in a harmony of sorts. When they get out of hand, they are killed by hunters. Demons fix problems that humans have, for a time at least. There is order in everything Dean, my job is to keep it.”

He nodded his head before we started walking towards the hotel.

“ Of course, I am not human, but I am necessary. There is no way to kill me, essential things cannot technically die. “

“ so who are you in?”

“ Nobody, this is the body I was born into. My kind reincarnates, we can hear all and see all, we know our past lives and continue on, of course we act human and nobody is the wiser, we are similar to prophets. We are just not humans chosen by god, we were placed by god to keep order. Like i have said, multiple times. “

“ I don’t think I believe you.”

“ Even if you don’t, we can always seek pleasure and be on our way.”

“ What?”

“ I have a humans body, but the soul of a creature.”

“ Oh… Great, you won’t like turn into something else right?”

“ With the sight, it will show your true physical form no matter what. So you can see werewolves, vampires, humans, and the like. What do i look like?”

“ a human.”

“ Exactly, i have no other form, i look human, my soul is the only thing that is inhuman.”

He nodded his head before we arrived at the hotel. Sam was there waiting for Dean raising a brow as I walked in.

“ Hello Sam.”

The younger brother tensed, unsure what to think. He looked towards Dean as if asking permission, or checking if he was under some kind of spell. It was amusing, the brothers care so much about each other. 

“Sammy, this is… actually I don’t know. But they can help us with our little problem.” 

“What?” 

Sam looked towards me, as if assessing what he thought I could do. 

“Is that blood?”

Looking down at my shirt I couldn’t help but smile, I missed a bit, 

“Oops. Let me fix that.” 

Waving a hand over the hole in my shirt, it fixed both the tear and the blood that had stained the cloth. 

“Huh. Well I’m going to give you some tests. So…” 

Nodding I lifted my arm watching as Sam took out a knife, and cut my arm, watching as it bled. I healed it myself by swiping my hand over the wound. Next I took a sip of the holy water. 

“You aren’t our usual, so what are you?” 

Smirking I recounted the story I gave to Dean earlier, I could see the way that Sam believed me, had begun to relax. Great. It was exactly what I needed. 

“So you can bring the Demons back?” 

Shrugging I looked away, 

“Not really, I can’t drag them back or anything. I can only help you seal the gates, or build a new cage… I’m limited in what I can do. The fates essentially chained my abilities. I can only work in their parameters.” 

Giving a soft smile, I hoped he would understand. 

“So you can’t do anything?” 

Dean was the one who spoke, his voice cold, that hurt. 

“I can do a lot. But it’s just a pain.” 

I watched as he called someone, huh, why couldn’t I hear it. It was the first indication something was off. We waited in near silence as Dean was on the phone, Sam seemed to be interested in the conversation, he could hear it too. Great. 

Angel, the presence was there soon after, it terrified me slightly. Watching as the door opened, Castiel was walking in. Hugging Dean as he entered. 

“Cas, glad you could come.” 

The angel looked towards me, his eyes were cold, as if he was seeing everything that I was. Truly, it was exactly what he was doing, but I still hated the feeling. 

“I thought you were still locked up,” 

Shrugging I turned to the Winchesters, they were watching me with more apprehension than before. 

“Cas?” 

The angel shook his head turning to Dean. 

“Oh, right. This is Corvus, one of the fates. Only he went off track. He should be locked up in hell, but clearly that isn’t true.” 

Shrugging I looked up towards the ceiling, “Yeah, well, you know how it is. Demons are roaming free, they need all the help they can get. Even if it is from me.” 

“You break the rules constantly.” 

Of course he has to be a party pooper, can’t let me have my fun. 

“Wait. You are one of the fates?” 

Nodding I turned to Sam, he seemed interested now, huh, that’s always fun. 

“Yep. One of the capital F Fates. Sort of stupid if you ask me. They are such teacher’s pets. Don’t ever get out of line, and all that crap.”

This was going to be fun. 

“I can’t let you do anything.”

Great, Castiel wouldn’t let him have fun. 

“I’m serious.” 

Of course. 

“Yeah, yeah. No problems from me. Got it.” 


End file.
